


New Companions

by actually_satan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Hank and Connor are both adorable, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: I'm tired atm, so sorry if there's any grammatical errors.Needed some adorable, soft boys.





	New Companions

Connor was a little worried, to say the least, as he arrived back home. Him and Hank had lived together for the past year and there had been very minimal issues. They were dating, going on four months, so they shared a bed and most other things with each other. They had Sumo, too, who had very quickly grown close to Connor. The three of them were happy.

And then Connor had a little…problem. 

Connor had gone out to the grocery store to buy a few things. He was a quick about it, like usually. He went in, brought what he needed, and then left with no browsing in between. The store wasn’t far from their home, so he walked with the few bags he had, not bothering with the bus. He’d gone this same route so many times that he didn’t need to pay much attention to where he was going, though he still liked to look at his surroundings. He’d point out any differences he’d seen since the last time. It was a game he used to keep himself preoccupied.

Usually, the changes were minor. Something was rearranged or missing from when he’d last seen it. It was never anything that made him stop and take a closer look, but then he looked into a small alleyway and his eye caught something. A few little tails that peaked out from discarded cardboard box.

Almost immediately, he turned into the alleyway to find out what the little tails belonged to. He set down his bags gently, so they wouldn’t make a noise and crouched down in front of the box. When he peaked in, he saw a cat with three little kittens. The mother cat was a light brown color and the kittens were various shades of darker brown, all with patterns of white on their paws. One had white on the tip of its tail while another had some on its ears. They were the cutest little things Connor had ever seen.

When Connor got to close, the mother cat stood in front of her kittens growled at him, a low menacing sound. She was protecting them.

“I’m sorry.” Connor spoke quietly. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He held out his hand and the mother cat sniffed intently at his hand. While she was preoccupied, Connor reached for one of his bags and pulled out a can of tuna. A little bit wouldn’t hurt them and maybe he could gain their trust. Animals seemed to like him more than most people. 

Connor saw how startled the cats were by the sound of the can until he put a little bit of tuna down in front of them. The mother ate first and the kittens followed, each munching down their little bit of food. He could hear the mother cat purring now, though not very loudly. Had she warmed up to him already? He held out his hand again and found that the answer was yes. She rubbed her face against his hand and Connor couldn't get enough of the softness of her fur. 

Connor must have been there about twenty minutes and by the time he’d realized how long he’d been out, all four of the cats had taken a deep liking to him. He gathered up his bags and tried to convince himself not to stay any longer. After he’d said his goodbyes to all of them with a little pet on the head, he stood up and started walking home again. He got this feeling, an instinct, after a few steps and stopped to look behind himself. He realized that the mother cat was following him and the kittens weren't far behind.

“No, you can’t.” He said, unsure of why he was talking to a cat. “I can’t just bring you home.” He looked at them with pleading eyes, but their little faces were far more convincing. He sighed and held the few bags he had with one hand. With his now free hand, he picked up the kittens one by one and held them in his arm. He was glad they were small enough to fit because he was paranoid something would happen to them otherwise. With the kittens in his arms and the mother walking right behind him, he started once again for home. His house was only a block away, so he made it back quickly.

As he faced the door, he took a second to think about what to say to Hank, who he could hear walking around on the other side of the door. Finally, after he'd come up with the most appropriate response to whatever Hank would say, he reached for the doorknob with the hand that was holding the groceries and managed to twist the knob to open it. Or so he thought.

Hank had opened up the door and, when he saw Connor, he took a long look at him. Connor just put on the best smile he could in hopes of winning him over. 

“You brought home…kittens?” Hank asked, looking at him with a look Connor couldn’t quite decipher.

“And groceries!” Connor added on to try to take attention away from the situation. As he did, the mother cat decided she really wanted to jump up on Connor’s shoulder, so jump she did. Connor was grateful that pain wasn’t exactly something he could feel or else the cat’s claws climbing up his body would have been painful. She sat gracefully on his shoulder, though, staring directly into Hank’s eyes. 

“And their mother?” Hank looked back and forth between the mother cat and the kittens a few times. Connor wasn’t sure what to think. He thought Hank might sigh and lecture him about how he couldn't just bring home whatever strays he found. That was until a small smile appeared on Hank’s face. Hank reached out to pet the mother cat, who was already purring extremely loudly next to Connor’s ear. Hank then brought a few fingers to the kittens’s, rubbing gently at their foreheads. “What are their names?” He asked, glowing with a certain softness Connor hadn’t seen from him often.

“They don’t have names yet.” Connor’s lip curved into a smile at Hank’s reaction. “You don’t mind if we…”

“Keep them?” Hank looked them over one more time and then shrugged. “If you want to.”

Connor smiled fondly at Hank. There was no doubt in his mind that Hank wanted to keep the cats just as much, if not more, than he did. If he knew just how adorable Hank was around animals, he would have suggesting getting more pets long ago. 

Connor walked inside after Hank started walking to the kitchen, coming up with the different names they could give to their four new companions.

“We could name them after The Three Musketeers.” Hank suggested. “There were actually four of them. Did you know that?”

Connor just shook his head in response, not interrupting the enthusiasm Hank had. He listed off names and references, most of which Connor didn’t understand. Many came from shows, movies, and, apparently, memes from when Hank was younger. Connor barely understood references from within the past five years, never mind something over a decade ago, but whatever Hank chose, he would happily agree. 

After almost an hour of discussing, trying to find the perfect names…they still couldn’t decide.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired atm, so sorry if there's any grammatical errors.  
> Needed some adorable, soft boys.


End file.
